


Careful, Fearful,

by Lane4207



Series: Vent One-Shots [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, first fic, guardian can be read as male or female if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lane4207/pseuds/Lane4207
Summary: Title from "Water or Concrete" by Setectw//anxiety, panic attacks
Relationships: Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Nonbinary Guardian/Shaxx
Series: Vent One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965559
Kudos: 10





	Careful, Fearful,

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Water or Concrete" by Setec
> 
> tw//anxiety, panic attacks

Sun high above the Traveler and wringing their hands, the Guardian paced down an out of the way catwalk below the courtyard of the Tower. They could distantly hear Lord Shaxx yelling above them, though the Guardian’s thoughts took unwilling precedent.  
Haunting screams mixed with loud worries clouded their mind, alarming Ghost when he heard the Exo’s fans pick up speed. In recent days they had been doing nothing but wearing out the soles of their boots and Ghost never stopped them, the pair of sentient bots not knowing how to cope.

The sound of boots on the metal and concrete of the catwalk with the accompanying scrape of finger plates was all that could be heard as the infested moon climbed the sky. The Guardian startled as a presence was noticed behind them.  
“Now to what do I owe the pleasure of finding you here?” The rhythm of his sentences and the sound of his voice usually put the Guardian at ease, but today it only served to cause them more tension. Ghost rushed to answer for them, like he used to, “My guardian was just taking in the sight of the city on their day off!” an obvious lie told to the first person that’d see through it. His helmet shifted from their floating companion to them, and the Guardian was keenly aware of the volume of their fans as they were visually picked over.  
With a nod, Shaxx began to walk off, “Follow me, then.”  
He led them towards the apartment complex set aside for guardians, steering them down a flight of stairs. His ghost appeared in a blink of familiar white to unlock the door they had stopped in front of. He walked through to hold the door open for his fidgeting follower and ushered them in before removing his ever stoic helm to reveal his deeply concerned expression. The Titan paused just a moment for his ghost to transmat his armor. He approached the Guardian and held their face in his hands, thumbs settling on metallic face plates. “What is it that’s wrong, my dear? You have not been still in days and I have not seen you in this state since the time you were freshly risen,” Shaxx spoke in a way that would seem oddly gentle to anyone who didn’t personally know him. The guilt that bubbled up in the Exo’s mind caused them to shut off their optics. They couldn’t bring themself to speak and their optical cleaning system switched to flush as to mimic the Guardians tears. Shaxx, vaguely understanding, wiped their beloved’s tears before pulling them into his embrace.

Soft sobs filled the air for hours, only pausing once for a weakly voiced apology before breaking again. The Lord never rushed them for an explanation, knowing that it likely could never be uttered and he never needed them to admit as much. He rested his chin on the top of his lover’s head; he knew that what they needed right now was to vent in any way they could manage, and if he could make it a safe environment for that, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and my first finished vent piece  
> i dont understand how to format yet  
> apologies for any mistakes
> 
> i didnt like that exos couldnt cry so i hc that some exos have optical cleaning systems that mimic natural tears


End file.
